<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay. by beeboobee (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582825">stay.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beeboobee'>beeboobee (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Reader has Prophetic Dreams, enoch is perpetually soft for reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beeboobee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the reader has a particularly frightening dream, luckily her favorite peculiar is here to calm her down. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoch O'Connor &amp; Reader, Enoch O'Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stay.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up drenched in a cold sweat, your eyes screwed shut in an expression of pure terror. Usually, you were able to stomach the cruel fates you witnessed behind your eyelids. <br/>Tonight’s vision, however, had you in tears as a sickening feeling sunk into your stomach. You simply could not get rid of it. </p><p>“Get behind me.” Enoch demanded, stepping in front of you. <br/>You couldn't help but feel nervous, the very people you had feared for most of your life were just outside the door. And yet, Enoch showed no sign of backing down against them. <br/>“Don’t go. Please.” You pleaded with him, tugging at his sweater with shaky hands. <br/>Enoch gave you one final look, his eyes softer than before. You thought you had gotten through to him, when suddenly he opened the door, ushering his puppets behind him. <br/>And just like that he was gone.</p><p>As you processed what you saw, what it meant, you began to sink down to the floor, your face cradled in your hands as you attempted to muffle your sobs. Unbeknownst to you, a certain peculiar had heard your distressed noises as they made their way down the hallway. You were beginning to hyperventilate, an all consuming feeling of doom taking over all of your senses. In the middle of your panic, someone’s footsteps began to grow closer. </p><p>“(Y/N), love, hey, breathe with me.” A soothing voice encouraged, as they took a deep breath and waited for you to copy them. <br/>You slowly started to calm down, reaching out to the person next to you. You looked around in the darkness, only to be met with a hand intertwining with your own. </p><p>“Are you alright ?” The voice you now recognized as Enoch’s asked, his thumb tracing light circles into your skin. You met his gaze, another wave of panic washing over you as you remembered your dream. For someone who claimed not to care about anything or anyone, Enoch was very good at picking up on your emotions. Thus, he pulled you closer to him, his slender arms shielding you from your own negative thoughts. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it ?” Enoch whispered, his long fingers caressing your hair softly. <br/>“I had another dream…” You sniffled, “a-and this time, it was about you.” <br/>Enoch’s eyes widened. He was shocked, but he pushed those feelings away in favor of comforting you. You, he decided, were infinitely more important anyways. </p><p>“I’m not leaving you, not now, not ever.” Enoch promised, pressing a small kiss to your forehead. You shook your head in disapproval, you had seen it, it seemed all too real to just be a normal dream. Enoch felt his heart break slightly at the pained look on your face, you were the only person he let into it after all. He gently brought his calloused but warm hand to cup your cheek, you allowed yourself to lean into his touch. He smiled. </p><p>“I’m always here for you, love.” Enoch said, tilting your chin up to look into your eyes. <br/>You nodded, your brain frantically trying to remember his every feature. <br/>“You need to rest.” The pale boy teasingly chided before picking you up and placing you back into your bed. He turned to get up before he heard your sweet voice softly say one word. </p><p>“Stay.” <br/>And so he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed it, loves ! feedback/comments/suggestions are always welcome !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>